Namikaze Minato
'Abilities' ---- Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Chakra - 'Minato doesn't have Mana and uses Chakra instead. He restores 5 Chakra per second that maxes out at 100 Chakra. Each time he performs a basic attack, he restores 10 Chakra. *Passive (Konoha's Yellow Flash) - ''Because of how fast he is in the battle of the Ninja's world, this fact is renowned worldwide and leading him to be titled as Konoha's Yellow Flash. Minato gains 15% bonus Movement Speed and 25%/30%/35%/40% bonus Attack Speed (upgraded at level 6/11/16) for 2 seconds when dealing damage against enemies. *''Passive (Flying Thunder God Kunai) - ''When Minato throws out his Hiraishin Kunai, the kunai will stay in place after reaching its destination for 7 seconds. While the kunai stays in place, Minato can right-click on the location around the kunai to instantly teleport to the selected location. If Minato teleports on the kunai's location, he consumes 25 Chakra as the teleport's cost and collects the kunai at the same time. If Minato teleports to the nearby location around the kunai, the teleport doesn't cost any Chakra. *''Note - ''Currently, there is a bug wherein Kirito can also teleport to Hiraishin Kunai due to the similar nature of his skill Vertical Square E where he can also teleport to his shadows by right-clicking on them. ---- Hiraishin Kunai Q Cost: 55 Chakra '''Static Cooldown: '''2 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Minato throws a single Hiraishin Kunai in the specified direction, the kunai deals 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. While the kunai is flying, Minato can cast Hiraishin - Ni no Dan Q as the second cast of this skill. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. Hiraishin - Ni no Dan Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Minato instantly teleports to the in-flight '''Hiraishin Kunai', but didn't stop the flight of the kunai in this process. If Minato casts this skill while he holds the Rasengan, he also unleashes the Rasengan into the ground on his arrival, the impact from unleashing the Rasengan inflicts physical damage equal to the damage dealt by Rasengan W itself to all enemies nearby and immobilizes them for 0.5 seconds. ---- Rasengan W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'Minato condenses a spiraling sphere of the wind element called '''Rasengan' in his hand for 3 seconds, his next basic attack while holding the Rasengan will release the Rasengan on his hand to strike onto the target, dealing 40/85/130/175/220 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage. The Rasengan also disrupts the target's Chakra upon hitting, reducing the target's Movement Speed by 15% for 3 seconds and silencing the target for less than a second (briefly). ---- Hiraishin no Jutsu E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active - 'After Minato collects the '''Hiraishin Kunai', he can instantly teleport to any enemy nearby within 5 seconds once, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage upon reaching the target and restoring 10 Chakra at the same time. ---- Rasen Senkou Chou Rinbukou Sanshiki R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '120 / 110 / 100 seconds *Passive - 'Minato leaps into the air (becoming invulnerable for a short period of casting time) before throwing 6/8/10 '''Hiraishin Kunais' in the fan-shaped area in front of himself, dealing 250/350/450 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Upon unleashing the barrage of kunais, they will travel to the farthest distance before staying in place at their own current location. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes